Flight of a New Sparrow
by xDarkxLightx
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Jack always wears that big silver ring with the black stone? Well what if it was more than a piece of jewelry? To find out what it really is, Jack must help a new Sparrow find her wings, but life is never that easy.


Disclaimer: The characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did.

* * *

**Flight of a New Sparrow**

"Fire the cannons!" Loud explosions rang through the air as the two enemy pirate ships faced off against each other, their black flags billowing proudly in the air.

"Captain," 12 year old Ashley Silver yelled ever the roar of the battle, "should the girls an' I prepare ta board?"

"Not yet," the captain bellowed. "Wait till the opportune moment."

"Aye!" Ashley scampered off to inform the first mate. "Amelia, Captain says ta wait till the opportune moment!"

"And when is that?" She shouted as she reloaded her cannon.

"Prepare to board!" a voice on deck cried.

"Now, I guess." All the girls, except the ones minding the cannons, ran up on deck and, as the two ships closed in on each other, they pulled out their weapons and leaped onto the enemy ship.

Blades crossed and guns fired as the battle raged on. Even though everyone that was fighting was not more that 15 years of age except for the two captains, each one used a sword like it was part of their own body, and none hesitated to kill, for this was the life of a pirate and they all chose to run away from their old lives to this new one.

It was apparent to everyone that the girls' side was winning, and that caused some worry for Captain Samuel Delahaye and the boys if the _Lady Death_. But confidence was once again restored when their captain cave new orders. "Roll out the _Devil_!" Captain Delahaye commanded and the crew was just too happy to oblige.

As soon as Captain Mantilla of the Girls' crew noticed that the boys were retreating, she knew something was amiss. Before she could do anything about it, something fired from the boys' ship, something that no one ever suspected. A cloud of something dark surrounded the ship. "What the!" the captain thought before all her muscles tensed up and refused to obey her. She and the rest of her crew collapsed on the deck, helplessly in the unmerciful hands of their mortal enemies.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now, 'Captain' Rosetta Mantilla, so you know what a _real_ pirate is?"

"Samuel you bastard! what do you want with us?" Captain Mantilla growled, putting the insult aside, as her life was on the line.

"It's _Captain_ Samuel to you, and you know what I want. The ring and your ship. Now, if you hand them over nicely, I might give your body a decent burial at sea. The ring and the _Red Dawn_, or you and your crews' lives. It really is a simple decision."

"You'll never get my ship! And as for the ring, I don't have it anymore, tough luck."

Captain Delahaye's eyes widened when he heard that the ring was no longer in her possession. "You lie!" He kicked her hard sending her across the deck.

"Search me," Captain Mantilla sneered, blood running from her nose down her face. "I don't have it anymore so deal with it."

"Well then, who does?"

Captain Mantilla's mouth remained closed. Out of rage, Captain Delahaye sent another blow towards the helpless pirate and a deafening crunch could be heard. Quickly controlling his anger, he reverted back to his own cocky, proud self and mocked, "I don't need you to tell me. Me and my crew-"

"My crew and I," Captain Mantilla corrected with a smug grin, holding her composure, even in pain.

"What the bloody hell of a difference does that make! We are bloody pirates and bloody pirates don't bloody care about bloody stuff like stupid bloody grammar!"

"Just thought I should point that out. You can't arrive in a special place spiritually and ecumenically without being grammatically correct. That is a law, passed down from pirate to pirate, generation to generation. All pirates know that."

"I didn't know that," Captain Delahaye replied, fully interested and not noticing that the conversion was steering away to something else.

"Well then, that makes you not a real pirate."

"What! I am as pirate as they come, mate! You can't get more piratey than me!"

Well what defines a real pirate then?" Captain Mantilla noticed that some of her girls could move again. Secretly she thanked the person who taught her all her lying and conversation steering skills, but the key word there was _secretly_. She would rather die than actually thank him because she knew she would never see the end of it. It would be risky though, to communicate to the girls who she wanted them to go to because he was now in possession of the ring that the boys wanted, but that would be a risk she had to take. Sending looks to her crew when Captain Delahaye and his crew weren't looking, she spoke, hinting to the girls who she wanted them to find. "My definition of a _real_ pirate is one who understands the true meaning of a ship, which is freedom of course, loves treasure, and of course, adores rum. Oh, and they have to be absolutely frightning witha sword. The perfect example would Captain Jack Sparrow. He is the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Maine, no wait, the entire ocean!"

"No! I am the most fearsome pirate in all of the seven seas! I am going to hunt this damn Jack Sparrow down! I'm curious about the ship he captains though, I'm sure I heard that name before somewhere."

Panic shot through Captain Mantilla. No! Her plan had backfired! She rapidly tried to correct herself, hoping that it wasn't too late and that they wouldn't get suspicious. "Oh, ha ha ha, did I say 'is?' I meant 'was,' he is long gone now, thanks to the Royal British Navy, they hung him a while back. That's probably where you heard of him. She shot a look past her captors and was relieved to see that her crew and her ship were gone.

Captain Delahaye finally realized what happened to the conversation and snapped back into reality. Furious he shouted, "What the hell! Why you wench! You purposely drove the conversation askew to let them escape! That's it! No mercy for you! You die now!"

"What about the ring?" Captain Mantilla stammered, "I'm the only one who know where it is, if you kill me them you will never know."

"Why you just told us who has it my dear Rosetta, right now the ring is in the possession of Jack Sparrow."

"Crap, I was hoping you were too stupid to figure it out," Captain Mantilla muttered under her breath. "Well then, if you figured it out, them you must remember who he is. You're daft to go against him. Mark my words; he'll always be ten steps ahead of you. You'll never win. That's why I entrusted the ring to him."

"I know of what he's done and capable of doing, but I also heard of how he lost his ship. He's cursed, with something that no pirate would ever want to be cursed with, a conscience. I'm sure he'll hand over the ring and his ship if I threaten someone very close to him, a good friend, or perhaps a _relative_? Namely a girl who you found and raised who is also his very own daughter? He might sill object so I might now be killing' you just yet. But don't worry, you will die. I promise. Just like the girls mother, your relatives, and everyone else I killed."

"Why you evil…! I won't allow this! He won't allow this! You will never get it!"

"Enough jabber from you. Boys! Take her to the brig, I mean her room. We want out guest to be nice and comfy during her stay on the _Lady Death_, right? Now, where do we begin our hunt of a certain daughter of the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow? Ah, I know, by hunting down the infamous pirate himself. Poor Rosetta, you sent her to her own doom by sending her to find him. Boys! We will make history by tracking down the fastest ship in the Caribbean, the _Black Pearl_, and taking it!"


End file.
